A Link to my Heart
by Kaiyumi7788
Summary: Finally he made it to the Temple of Time with the three spiritual stones.. Only to be put unconscious for seven years, waking up to find himself with a seventeen year old body and a ten year old mind. How will he cope, and can he save Hyrule?  OC ltr
1. Chapter 1

Well. Here it is. An Ocarina of Time fanfic. This chapter is sort of an introduction for people out there who don't know the game backwards, upside down, sideways and inside out like some nerds out there do.. (coughmecough.) Upcoming chapters (which I promise, WILL be coming..) will have more humour and fun in them. Eventually, this story will have romance and an OC in it. Right now is the EPIC-TURTLE chapter. Please, hang in until I get the next chapter up!

**ALSO. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU'RE GOING TO FAVORITE THIS. I could use the motivation, as I am a professional procrastinator and I want to know if you enjoyed it. Long story short: LEAVE. A. . Thank you. Enjoy, favourite and do whatever willywashputtsing you may do, and include a review. ^3^**

P.s. I do not own Ocarina of Time.. I'd be an ego maniac and love myself if I did. Hahahaa... .W. Ignore my blubbering banterings and move on, please, hahaha.. Thanks! 3 Much appreciated 3 3

-Yumm.

* * *

The shadow cloaking the boy's mind slowly lifted, being replaced by a bright, uncanny, blue light. A groan escaped his lips as he slid his hand to his side awkwardly, forcing himself to sit up.

_ Link... Wake up.._

_ Link, the chosen one..._

Those words were pounding in his head like an echo bound to never fade. He looked up, taking in his eerie surroundings, looking slowly at the ancient man in front of him; plump in the belly and wide in the stance. His face was stern but owned a kind aura.

_ I am Rauru, one of the ancient sages.. _

His lips were not moving; the sound was in the boy's head. He gasped slightly.

_ Ages ago, we ancient sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm.. This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light..._

Memories washed into his head of the Prince of Darkness, Ganondorf. With the three Spiritual Stones, he had walked up to the pedestal proudly, placing the beautiful stones in their rightful places, opening the Door of Time. As he walked in with his trusted fairy, his eyes laid rest on the Master sword.. Navi bounced in the air, hysteric about this relic that was right before them, resting in stone. Fearlessly, the young boy walked up to the sword, hopping up, taking a tight grip and pulling on it. The sword slid out of it's resting place. Power instantly flew through his veins, taking flight in his heart and laying courage in his spirit. A pillar of blue, sacred light lit up around him, slowly surrounding him until he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ganondorf made appearance in his mind, everything a bright haze, blinding his thoughts.

_ Geh heh heh! Excellent work! As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the sacred realm... Yes, I owe it all to you, kid! _

His maniacal laughter was still ringing in his ears, sending shivers down his spine. The ancient sage, Rauru, continued on with his wordless speech in Link's mind.

_ The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword-the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the pedestal of Time- was the final key to the Sacred Realm. _There was a pause as Rauru frowned solemnly. _Link... Don't be alarmed... Look at yourself...! _

Pausing, he looked at his hands; they were bigger than he remembered them to be. His... _everything_ felt bigger, and clumsier. He didn't know how to stand anymore and the reason why was a complete mystery to the boy.

He looks at his body and gasps, falling on his face from the lack of concentration. His arms, his legs.. Everything was bigger. He had muscles built into him, a new tunic was on this unfamiliar body of his and something heavy was strapped to his back. Navi rubbed up against his cheek comfortingly as he pushed himself to his knees. "Look, Link! You're big now.. You've grown up!" The realization hit Link hard and he fell over again, at a loss for thoughts. What was he to do now and.. How did that happen? Was it some sort of side affect from carrying around three magical, spiritual stones for however many months? Link couldn't tell. Again, the ancient sage started placing thoughts into Link's scattered and confused mind.

_ The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch.. Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time... _A long pause came, leaving Link to his own mind for a minute. Whatever Rauru was implying was beyond the clouded mind of a ten year old boy. _However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time... _Link could feel a nasty agreement on the tip of his tongue. All of this was confusing. He just wanted to go home; back to Saria and even Mido, as rude as he was. For the uncounted time, his thoughts were interrupted. _Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time! _He could sense the -now- young man's confusion. _Well, do you understand your destiny? _He managed a small tip of the head. _Just remember.. Though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace.. Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm! He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light and with it's power, he became the King of Evil... His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters... _

He looked over Link, who was overwhelmed at this sudden, shocking information. An idea formed in the Sage's mind; one that would aid the Hero of Time in getting used to this new body and the destiny that came with it. _My power now has only little influence, even in this Sacred Realm.. Namely, this Chamber of Sages. But there is still hope. The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened... The Sages' Seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm.. I, Rauru, am one of the Sages, and... Your power to fight together with the sages makes you the Hero of Time! The Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword. Chosen by the Goddesses! _Link swallowed nervously, almost choking. _Link, keep my spirit with you.. And, find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own! _

With no more scepticism than an angry teenager, he gradually accomplished the balance to stand up in his new, grown up body, just in time to receive a piercing cry ringing in his ears. Clasping his hands over his ears and falling onto his behind again, he cringed and glances upwards.

From the top of the Sacred Realm, a gold medallion fell, stopping a few inches from Link's alarmed face. Delicately, he reached for the medallion and won it from the air. Many things happened upon his touching of the medallion; he instantly knew what it was. The remaining magical and intellectual strength of Rauru was placed in this fine piece of light metal. He could feel his intelligence growing, an awareness creeping into the back of his mind and an mystifying, tingling sensation at the tips of his fingers. The last thing that occurred upon his skin making contact with the medallion was the wonderful part where he passed out. Again.

As everything was fading into a blanket of darkness, he could faintly hear the Sage, Rauru, set a few more thoughts into his mind.

_ Find the other Sages and save Hyrule!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to zeldagamer96 and Mangapirate for the review. :3 And to Emily, no I did not write ALL of it from memory. I had to watch a youtube video to remember some of the things that Rauru and Sheik said.. I was amazed at how much I remembered off the top of my head! Haha ...I'm such a nerd. Sob sob. Just kidding. ANYWAYS. As promised, here is the second chapter! Please, if you see any errors or if you have an idea on how I can improve this, please tell me! Or tell me if it's going too slowly, or... Too fast.. Your wish is my command! Mwahahaha! ...Review. .W. and I promise i'll make a third chapter! I don't break my PROMIISSSSSEEESSSSS!

P.s. Let it be known that in every chapter I submit from now on, the disclaimer IS there... You just can't see it. It's invisible. _ The human eye can't see it.. Only Chuck Norris can..

* * *

"Link!"

Another groan came from the young man as he finally woke up. The sacred, blue light from earlier had faded and left him with the same painful ringing in his ears.

The small fairy bumped into his back, trying to wake him up faster but instead, shortened his level of patience fervently. "Link, we're back in the Temple of Time! But, have seven years really passed?"

"I don't know, Navi!" He yelped and slammed his hands over his mouth at the sound of his own voice. Over the seven years that his spirit was locked away, puberty had paid unexpected, secret visits to his body.

Navi stared blankly at his shocked face then erupted into laughter.

"Don't laugh! Ugh!"

"But..! Listen to you! Your voice.." She laughed more, leaving Link red in the face from good, pure embarrassment. "Hey I bet you can't use some of the things you had with you when you were a kid!"

_"Shut up, Navi.." _He thought to himself. The little fairy was getting on his nerves. Here he was, just waking up after seven years of being in spirit prison and all she could do was laugh at him with her high pitched voice? Obviously they didn't understand each other that well.

"Let's get out of here.." Link couldn't agree more as he strangely managed to stand up. Navi blinked in surprise. "You can stand? I thought you couldn't!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's that medallion," he mumbled shyly. Slipping his fingers into his pocket, he fiddled with the metal trinket, rubbing his thumb over the simple pattern. "When.. When I touched it, it was like my mind expanded with knowledge and I started to get used to this body already.."

"Oh.. You're using big words and everything!"

He swiped at Navi, frowning when she squeaked and flew out of his reach, sticking her tiny tongue out. Turning around, he cautiously made his way down the stairs. A soft thud came from behind him and with uncanny reflexes, he whipped around and drew the Master Sword, aiming it's point directly at the strangers heart.

The man at the Master Sword's point looked at the glimmering blade, then into Link's steel cold eyes. "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time." He pushed the sword's point away from his chest, shoulders dropping in the slightest from the relief he skilfully hid. Link relaxed his position but kept his powerful blade at the ready, suspicion heavy in his mind.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest. One on a high mountain. One under a vast lake. One within the house of the dead." Link's eyes widened. _The dead? I have to go to a haunted house?_ "One inside the goddess of sand.. Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world.."

Navi slowly flew out from under Link's cap and whispered into his ear softly, "I think he's on our side.. The things he's saying match with Rauru's..!" He nods in the slightest, still keeping his eyes trained on this mysterious man who seemingly came from nowhere.

The man tilted his head, hearing every word the fairy spoke. "This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." With utmost caution, Link lowered his sword and allowed himself to relax. The muscles in his body were tingling at being used for the first time and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of power he knew he possessed with this body.

"I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs.. As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time.." Navi giggles, hiding under Link's hat again. Link shakes his head, shooing the fairy out of his shadow, glaring at her as she mumbles an insult in his direction. Sheik's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at their lack of concentration. "If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five sages. One sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The sage is a girl I am sure you know."

Alarm arose in his chest. What about all of his friends? Were they well? Were they alive, even? Navi sensed his panic and sat on his shoulder, patting his cheek lightly.

"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple. If you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village. Do you understand, Link?"

Nodding slowly, he sheathed the Master Sword, unsure of this destiny business he was so suddenly having to get used to. Sheik nodded in return and threw a small item Link couldn't identify in time at the ground, as it created a large white flash. Its snap echoed throughout the Temple.

"What was that!" Navi yelled in his ear.

"How should I know!" He blushed at the sound of his deep voice and hurried out of the temple.

"Sheesh. You're so stingy, Link.. Why are you so stingy now? Did your spirit gather dust while it was locked away?"

Paying attention to Navi was insignificant compared to the sight before him. Plants were dead and trees were crooked. The sky was a dark, unnatural colour. The wind washed over the Earth's surface like a predator, scooping up loose dirt and sweeping it away to never be seen again. The Town market had become a wasteland. He fell to his knees in despair, looking at his hands.

"Link.." She floated over to be in front of his face, resting her microscopic hands on his nose. "It'll be okay, Link.. Let's just head to Kakariko Village, like that strange man said.."

Helplessly he stood up again and swallowed nervously. Taking a few more moments to ready himself, he ran down the flight of stairs away from the Temple. As he headed into the city, he couldn't quell his yelp of surprise and horror as he tripped over a stone and stumbled right into the walking dead. Navi screamed beside him, "re-deads! Don't get near them, Link! They'll grab onto you!" With wide eyes, he obeyed his annoying but trusty partner and took off running to the bridge. "We have'ta get out of here, Link!"

"_I know, Navi! That's what I'm doing!" _He screamed inside his head. Clumsily he ran to the bridge, yelling incorrigible words as he saw that it was broken. He looked behind him and saw the re-deads following him.

"Jump, Link! Jump!"

Bunching his muscles, he launched himself over the edge into the river, getting caught in it's strong current instantly. As he was carried away from one danger, he realized he was in another. He was stuck in the river's current and couldn't tell up from down. Navi screamed, dreading that her partner would drown and followed his body, flying above the water.

* * *

"Link! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" "Navi, you have to calm down. He'll come to us eventually.. Just let him rest."

The sound of a weeping fairy reached his ears. Navi was crying. Slowly and painfully, Link pushed himself into a sitting position and came face to face with a young, red haired woman.

"A-ahh!" She giggled and backed up before she would scare the young man further. "Sorry about that! I didn't know you would wake up so soon."

"LINK!" A soft glowing fairy rammed into his cheek, hugging him tightly with her little arms. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you were going to drown!" He set his hand out for Navi to sit in, frowning slightly at her screaming.

When he didn't elaborate on the cause of his frown, the red hair woman offered, "you're probably wondering how you didn't drown?"

He nodded slightly, unwilling to use his voice, as he was still not used to it. The woman sat down on a chair by his bed.

"Well, I was just fishing in the river in front of the entrance to Kakariko Village when I heard a fairy screaming at the top of her lungs, 'help! help!' So I ran towards her and without a single exchange of words, she took off towards the castle.. I followed her and saw you unconscious at the bottom of the river against the metal grate, jumped in and.. pulled you out."

"Hana was really brave! She even performed mouth to mouth and made you spit out all of that water!" Link glanced at Hana and saw her blushing a bit.

"..."

"So, I brought you back here after we knew you were alive and.. You've been unconscious for a day now. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?" After inquiring him with those questions, she proceeded to grab a cold, damp cloth and set it on his forehead worriedly. "Can you talk, Link?"

With some hesitation, he simply nodded.

"Oh come on, Link! The least you can do is say thank you! She saved your life! Suck it up buttercup and say thank you! Don't be rude.."

Sighing shortly, he looked up at Hana. "Thank you... Hana." With that, he flopped backwards onto his pillow. His head was pounding and he wanted it to go away.

"See, was that so hard, Link? No. It wasn't."

He groaned, earning a sympathetic look from the red-haired woman, Hana.

"If you're hungry, just head downstairs and ask my landlady about it. She just made some cuckoo soup! Speaking of cuckoos, I should go check if mine are still in their pen.."

He watched her go as she headed down the flight of stairs, her short red hair flailing around from her jumpy movements. She had a slim waist...

"Are you.. okay, Link?" He nods, glad that she interrupted his alien thoughts. "Why won't you talk to me..?" Link stuck his bottom lip out, enraging the little fairy at his immaturity, so she bumped into his head repeatedly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I was so worried about you! You could at least say a few words to me! Please?"

"Alright! Just.. be quiet. My head hurts really badly."

"Humph. Fine! I'll go ask the owner of this house if she can bring up some soup, so wait here."

"I couldn't go anywhere if I tried," he replied blandly.

With a snuff of the nose, Navi flew over the second floor's railing and down to the lady in the kitchen, asking for some soup for her tired and hurt partner. When the lady slopped some in the bowl and headed upstairs, they both found him sleeping silently with a frown on his face.

"My, your friend looks to be quite the troubled lad.."

With a sigh, Navi sat down on his chest. "He has a lot of things that he will have to deal with.." Placing a kiss on his cheek, she pulls the cover up to his neck, sighing again worriedly. "I hope he finds a way to deal with it mentally."

The lady set the bowl down, nodded in agreement, then heading downstairs to her husband.

"Oh, Link.. I'm so sorry you have to go through this.."

* * *

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!" The sound of a cuckoo woke Link with a start, causing him to jump out of bed. Forgetting for a moment everything that happened a few days ago, he lost his balance and fell down, leaving his face to make friends with the floor.

The loud thump coming from the second floor scared Navi and Hana, giving them reason to run upstairs to see what caused the sound.

"Link! Are you okay?" Screamed his partner when she saw the comical sight. She received a groan in response. Lately, that's the only sound he's made whenever he wakes up.

"I think he just tripped.." Hana walked over hesitantly and helped the man to his feet.

Memories of his new destiny flooded into his mind, leaving him drained and helpless. Navi jumped at her cue to comfort him, putting effort into ruffling his hair.

"It'll be okay, Link.. You'll see! We just need to figure out why Sheik told us to go to Kakariko Village." He nodded, defeated and looked up at Hana. "Hana has something you can do to take your mind off of things! Come on, Link!" Hana turned around and headed downstairs with a light blush coating her cheeks. He couldn't tell why. Maybe it was something Navi said?

As they headed outside, the sunlight hit Link like a train. He wasn't prepared for the brightness of it.

"See, my cuckoos got out of their pen.. Again.. I thought you could run around and find them for me..? There's only five of them.." She cringed when she turned around and saw his look of torment. "It won't take long, I promise!"

The entire day consisted of Link, Hana and Navi searching for her five cuckoos. With lots of bribery towards Link, they managed to get him to find them all, bring them back home and setting them in the pen. Link was not amused when he found out that Hana was allergic to the very animal she decided to raise and therefore, couldn't touch them.

After supper, Link decided to get out of the house and explore Kakariko some more, to see if anything else had changed disastrously. He kicked at a stone, watching it fall down the stairs and land in front of an old man.

"Boy, you have to watch where you kick things. You might upset a balance." Mumbling an apology, he continued down the stairs and headed for the well. He heard that it would bubble strangely from time to time and wanted to see for himself. "Hey, boy. Come back here. You seem lost."

Gritting his teeth in uncertainty, he walked up to the old man and kept some distance.

"Your vocal chords are fine and swell, why do you not use them?" Silence was Link's response. "Well, that's fine I suppose." The crotchety old man hobbled over to a bench and sat down. As link got a closer look, he noticed the old man was blind. "Well, I can see that you're looking for something in this village, aren't you, boy?"

"Yeah.." _Wait, he can see? But he's blind.. _

"Hmm, I also see that it's an item that will prove a great use to you. It will open up new ways and carve better paths through the old ones.." The old man disturbingly turned his head to look Link directly in the eyes. Although this man was blind, it was obvious to Link that he could see more than what anybody with normal vision could see. "Go to the graveyard.. Find Dampe's spirit and with the spirit burning inside of you, follow him with all of your hea-" The mystical speech was cut off by a the old man's sudden coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" The old man nodded and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. With great hesitation, Link turned around and looked at the entrance to the graveyard which wasn't far away. Heading into the graveyard with a lump in his throat, he looked around.

_Where's Dampe..? _

A sudden screech came from a gravestone, leaving a stone of fear in his stomach. For reasons unknown to any mortal, Link walked up to the grave stone and gave one gigantic push. The stone, although seemingly ancient, gave way and fell over, revealing a tunnel into an underground passage. Jumping in with a pounding heart, he landed with a thud. He took a look around the room and felt his heart stop dead when he saw Dampe's spirit indeed floating in front of him.

"_Let's play a game," _the ghost whispered.


End file.
